Reason to live
by ChishioShakun
Summary: His sister is dead, the fool is dead, the detective is a drunk, and he has tried to kill himself. Is there a reason to live? Morbid and talks of suicied.


To watch the sun die and the earth crumble to dust, was but a dream. He would never live that long, he would never get pleasure in watching the humans inter(1) the detective. All the things he'd never get to look upon or experience rang through his ears like a drum. He was being unreasonable and he knew that, but the vociferous(2) thoughts run wildly, cracking any barrier he tried to put up against them. The fact was a simple one he was not needed, he had to much time to think, and after his injury during the last battle he was just a lump in the road. To why he was thinking such destructive thoughts he put the blame not on himself, which would have been understandable, but upon the back of the one person that cared the most. The fiery red head, who coerced him into staying in his room. His life held no meaning and he wished that the fox could see that. Peering down, he rubbed his bandage wrist, the fox would be in soon to change it, since a line of dark blood had started to show through it.

The cuts that permanated his right wrist though not theinjury of battle, were the aftermath. He had watched his sister die and the fool fall to protect her. No more can he gaze at the eyes that were so much like his only with their innocence still in tacked, no more would the baka make fun of his height or flirt with his sister. Until he had stared as they fell did he realize how much each mattered. After the fight and after the funeral, the detective started to drink. He himself was lock in his room by the red head and with in this solitude the thoughts crept in. The fool did what he couldn't,protect his sister and now that she had fallen there had been no reason to live. He had taken his sword and sliced his wrist to many time to count. Then the fox had to stop him, had to pull him back in to the world. This was his fault, all his problems would have been solved had only the fox let him die as the disgrace he was.The door creaked open letting a slither of light in to the darkened room. The red head stood at the door way holding a tray of food and more bandages, his face was solemn, and his movements showed his fatigue, but he walked in with his head held like he had it always.

"Well I see the sedative wore off faster then last time" The red head set the tray down on the desk to his right and turned on the light.

"Not speaking, hmmm, you'll have to talk to me some time Hiei" his movements were jerky almost like he was trying to restrain himself from moving to fast. The dark one watched

the red head with apathy, not caring what he did as he came closer. The red head sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his right hand. He wanted to pull away, but something

wouldn't let him. The fox removed the bandage, cleaning the wound again.

He didn't look at the wound as he work, rather he stared at the dark one with his green eyes, peering into his counterparts red orbs. After finishing the new wrappings he didn't move, it had to be now or he would lose the only person that meant so much more to him then any friend. Slowly he raised his hand the the dark ones face, gently touching the warm flesh of his stone still counter part. He knew the mask was there to keep people away, though he also knew that beneath it was a hurt soul that needed help. He ran his hand over the alabaster skin, tight and soft. Watching for movement he inched closer, tempting fate.

He watched the red head closely after he didn't leave, when the new wrapping was on. He put up what was left of his mask up, even as the foxes intoxicating sent filled his nose. The foxes sent had always been a tempting hook to bite, but he couldn't let himself get any closer then he already was. A cool hand touched his cheek gently bringing down his mask. Before he could react the foxes soft skin was gliding over his and the fox was inching closer. Soon the red head was a breath away, their eyes locked to each others, he wanted to move, leave, something was holding him to that spot, that moment.

The red head lips moved, whispering softly. "I know you want to die, but at least let me show you a reason to stay, for a little longer"

"Why do you care?" the dark one whispered just as softly back.

"Because my dark one, I love you"

His counterpart blinked, and he let that small fact sink in. He watched as the mask parted all the way. Taking the only chance he most likely would ever get, he set his lips on the dark ones moist full ones. Surprised to find no resistance to this action, he pulled away reluctantly, reveling in the sweet taste. To his delight his counterpart seemed to enjoy that as much as he did.

Long minutes past before either moved, then both leaned into another sweet kiss. Their breathing falling into sink with the others. They treaded softly, slowly falling back. Soon their skin rubbed against each other, warming and energizing both body's. A life time later, their body's lie still rapped in each others arms.

Studying the skin beneath his fingers, the dark one moves back into his thoughts. He wasn't the problem, but the solution, and a good one at that.

" I guess I do have a reason to live" the dark one whispered, focusing on only the soft red head's body in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inter – to bury, commit to the earth.

Vociferous – loud and noisy, compelling attention

Thank you for reading, even if this isn't what I normally write, but hey whats normal any way?


End file.
